Stranger
by zuupiq1
Summary: "Fat girls can't make a difference in the world." "Who told you that lie, your mom? Well let me tell you somethin', I'm going to change history no matter what shape, size, or color. I'm going to make to make a difference and I won't let anyone stop me, you got that?" She wants to make a change, even if in a world where bigness is cast morally wrong.
1. chapter 1

Alarm clock*

It's time to wake up and begin another day in hell.

"Akira wake your fat ass up, now!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

I hate my mother. Even though she raised me by herself, it's clear she's in it for the money. There's a program that help unmarried women with children. She use that money for her own pleasure. She doesn't help me at all. I have to eat the school food or eat nothing at all. One main reason why she doesn't feed me is because I'm overweight. She thinks she's doing me a favor.

Everyday I try to talk to her about my problems at school, but She cuts me off saying she's busy with work. Which means guys. I always see a different guy everyday. And they leave her beaten up on the couch.

Beside that school is torture. Always have to walk into the building And be pointed at, laughed at, and talked about. Everytime lunch time come food be thrown at me and everyone starts laughing. Why? Why do I get bullied? What for?

I always wondered why deserve this treatment from my mother and school. Bullied everyday because I was too curvy and beautiful for my own good.

Walking down stairs I spot my mom sitting in the living room with her plate filled with food. "Good morning." I said quietly. She doesn't say anything, just continue to eat her breakfast. Walking pass the living room to the kitchen. I don't see any food left for me, which was not a surprise. I don't even know why I try.

"Fat bitch get your fat ass out of the kitchen, pig. You better not be touching my food fat slut. Hurry up and get out the house, you stinking up the house already Fat bitch." yelling from the living room.

I didn't respond back because what's the point. We both would be yelling at each other for no reason at all. And I'm not in the mood of having my face beaten up before school.

"Bye."

"Yeah bye bitch." sticking up her middle finger at me walking out the door.

Walking to my neighborhood high school around the corner. I kept my head down the whole time with my head phone, looking at my iPhone. Surprisingly I love watching ballroom dancing and music, it just make me feel like I'm in another world. I slowly move my hand in a seductive way while swinging my hips left and right. My face morphed into a very seductive face. Then I caught myself before anyone see me, looking around seeing if anyone spotted me acting weird. Safe.

I look up seeing my high school. It's broken sign saying Welcome to hell high school because someone decided to graffiti out the -ah- at the end. Looking around you can spot trash everywhere on the side walk. You can tell no body cares about this school because of its reputation for being the most filthiest, unmanageable, dumb high school ever. That's facts.

"Oh look a cow showed up. Should we tell the slaughterhouse they're missing one?" my bully of the year again. His name is David Road, he's a senior. Popular because of his blond hair and blue eyes, also I can't forget about the body. Girls love his hips for some reason. I just don't get it. David always picks on me early in the morning and lunch time. Call me names Everytime he see me walk pass or sitting alone. I just can't stand his ass. Sometime I think he just loves bothering me because I ignored him. What you think is going to happen. 'Oh hey Akira your Fat and ugly, you should talk to me.' I said in my head trying to sound deep and manly. 'Oh ok David...' I change my voice in a high pitch which I don't why. My voice don't even sound like that. Like no. Eh I get annoyed just thinking about him.

I wanted to flip him off so bad, but I knew if I did I would be giving him the attention he wanted. I ignore him again like always and hear his friends laughing at me because of his joke.

Opening the door to get inside, I see people just blocking the door just standing and talking without a care in the world.

"Excuse me." I said in my normal tone. They still chatting and standing there like they didn't hear me. So I yelled and told them to move there ass... Ok I didn't say that but it's close. They turned around and look dead at my face and I done the same.

"Eh fat ugly bitch talking to us. Why don't you go around the corner of school and go through that entrance. Maybe you will lose some weight and fit through that one." A girl named Sam said to me with a smirk on her face. While her groupies laughed at me.

I ignored them and shove my way through knocking some of them out the way. They made a fuss and said some horrible words which I know are towards me. I ignored that too.

I made it to my advisory class 323 which is also my first class. I know lucky me. My first period is art. Yes I'm an art major, but also a dance major. This school allow kids to have two major if they are well behaved and reliable, which I am.

Looking at the clock the small and big hand touch 8. Which means I have 10 more minutes until class start. I get up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Opening the door to the bathroom, knowing that no one uses the school bathroom in the morning when classes haven't even started. I place my book bag on the hanger that's on the wall. Turning on the sink letting the water flow down the drain. Cup my hands and collect the water, then splash it onto my face. I grab the napkin I had ready next to the sink and dry my face.

Just staring at the cracked mirror that had the words 'Ugly Bitch' written in dark red lip stick. I see my round, but soft defined jaw. My fierce and seductive, bright blue striking eyes looking at my full luscious lip. My high cheekbones can be seen. Black long braided hair wrapped in a bun. Looking lower I see my curves are outstanding and beautiful. My beautiful dark smooth chocolate face out in display.

"You. Are. Beautiful." I said pointing at the beat up mirror. This is how I start my day out. Look in the mirror and tell myself that I'm beautiful until I don't even need to say it anymore. Grabbing my bag and walk with confidence to my first class because the bell ranged.


	2. Ch 2 leaving?

_Time Skip_ ._.

I'm walking towards my last class which is dance. We're not doing much today because someone is coming to talk to us about a program somewhere in Japan I think. I didn't really pay attention to the teacher when he was talking about, he kept saying it was a great opportunity if anyone wanted to dance as a career. I know at the beginning I told you guys about the interest in ballroom dancing, that was just something I did alone as a hobby.

Walking into class I put my stuff up and went to join in the circle around a man who look a little Japanese but with his hair color I would have thought other wise. He was tall and handsome. He had that sophisticated atmosphere. He stood confident and strong, like he done this program a thousand times.

"Hello my name is Kaname Sengoku. And I hope you guys are interested in joining my studio in Japan. It's only 45.00 U.S. dollars per month, but for you guys we're giving a discount of 30%. Which means you guys are allowed to pay 13.50 for 5 months at my personal studio. Now I'll be dancing for you guys a little to show you the type of moves I'll be teaching." Kaname walked towards the wall mirror. For a second our eye met, but he turned away and focus.

Staring with wide eyes, Kaname was doing moves that was difficult look easy like a baby could have done that. The girls in the class was going wild over that body Kaname. The guys were back of the room signing with upset faces like they lost to some imaginary battle.

Kaname got done with his dance and made a pose at the end. The girls screamed in pure ecstasy. I just stare in amazed by his ballroom moves. He talked for a little bit more and encouraged us to try out this opportunity to explore Japanese culture and dance field. He passed out sheets of paper and came to me with one and stares at me for awhile. I was getting a little creeped out, then Sam the same girl from the school entrance said " Fat girls can't make a difference in the world." The class started laughing.

I got mad and told her, "Who told you that lie, your mom? Well let me tell you somethin', I'm going to change history no matter what shape, size, or color. I'm going to make a difference in the world and I won't let anyone stop me, you got that?"

They laughed even harder and louder then before. "Yeah you do that fat cow." continue to laugh. Teacher waving his hand around trying to quiet down the class, which was not working. I looked down to the ground not wanting to see anybody face. Not wanting to be bother by anyone.

Kaname saw what was happen but didn't know what to do, but put on a pity face. He was thinking about going over there to talk to her, but he could see she didn't want to be bothered by anyone.

Bell ring meaning school is over. Akira walking back home alone in the rain because she forgot to bring an umbrella. Opening the door of her house she smells drugs and alcohol.

"I'm home!" I said alerting my mom I'm back from school.

"Shut up whore." she said throwing the glass bottle of alcohol next to wall close to my head. I didn't flinch at all.

"Mom I was wondering if I could go to Japan? it's only 13.50 dollars for 5 months, I want to become a ballroom dancer." I said with a straight face.

"What?! You want to spend my money on your wacky dream. You want survive in the world by doing ball-something... that thing you said. You're kidding me right, your fat ass will be the first kicked out of a competition. They will feel sorry for your fat ugly self and give you a mini mature golf ball for sport. You would be lucky to have any. Oh my god! You really thought I would help you with that. You crack me up real bad." my mother was flat on the ground laugh her guts out. Not literally.

"But mom I believe that I can do it. I know if I put in the effort I will be the best... No I will be better then the rest. I just need to be given a chance to prove to you and everyone else who doubted me, that I can do." I sincerely said with watery eyes, making my eyes brighter than what they are.

"You can't prove anything you fat cow. No one will notice you or care about your fat ass. You can die in a ditch and no one will worry how you end up there. So shut your fat ugly month up and get out the room or maybe yet my house you fat whore. Jeez I raised a real selfish bitch." she said getting up off the floor.

I walked towards her and got in her face holding her shoulders. Tears till coming out of my eyes. "I mean it mom I will become something, and when I do don't call out to me because I won't give a damn what you say. I will become something in life I don't know when or how, but it will happen. I try so hard to love you mom I really did, but knowing that you don't care if I die really upsets me because even thought I been beaten on, spitted on, and called so many name I wouldn't even in the slightest bit wanted you to die, not just you anybody." More tears rush down my face looking towards my mother.

Slap.

She slapped me pretty hard making my head connect to the edge of the table. Place my hand on the spot that hit the table, feel a something wet. I look at my hand and see blood.

"Stupid bitch I don't believe you can become something, even if you did you will still be seen as a pathetic little bitch. Now go to the bathroom and fix that face add makeup too all over your face, maybe it Will cover up that sad pathetic look you have on your face right now. When you finish clean up this mess while I'm up stairs watching T.V. If this living room is not cleaned up before I come back expect another slap to your face bitch." As simple as that she's up stairs with her T.V. on blast.

I'm left with dry tears and blood running down my face. Walking towards the kitchen grabbing a little towel and bleach. Walked back to the living room and start scrubbing away my blood from the glass table. Finished cleaning up I go to my bathroom and clean up. After finishing up that I slowly sit on my water bed. 'Why do I stay here? Getting beat up, for what? Pleasure? No. There has to be a way I can get myself out of this house.' I signed with a sad face. I turned my head towards my shoe box which I'm saving up for college because I know my mother won't help. I reach on the side of my bed and grab the shoe box. I open it I look at it seeing lots of $100 dollars. It was from working in the summer, helping around the neighborhood, and paid internships. Yeah I join in a lot of paid programs, some of them want me back a third time as a mentor. I was still thinking about it, wondering if I should take up such offer.

Looking at the money in the shoe box I decided on something.

What do you think, Akira decided on?


End file.
